


God Save Crinoline Skirts

by luckyhit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Forbidden Love, One Shot, Slow Burn, Smut, korrasami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyhit/pseuds/luckyhit
Summary: In an era when pirates roamed the British Isles, when the industrial revolution was right on the heels of humanity, two enigmas meet. Captain Korra Saint, a crew-oriented pirate, ending her solo-travelling, and Asami, a wealthy heiress set to marry into a wealthier fortune, and a royal title.When Korra stumbles into Asami’s carriage ride to escape guards, hot on her tail, Asami already feels like she’s being chased by her own marriage. Chaos ensues. (there’s smut so look away if it’s not your thing).
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	God Save Crinoline Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, critiques are welcome, comments are appreciated. This is in no way completely historically accurate. I don’t have a particular date it’s set, just a general time line.

The coastal waves that churned the shore were heard distantly from the manor, towering above the other seaside residences. It looked so large nestled right next what seemed to be doll houses in comparison. It’s Colonial style would’ve been very fitting, had it been on the outskirts of London and not in a forgotten, British, wayward area, where pubs were more inhabited than homes. The sound of the waves were blocked out to favour the tinkling of chains and clipping of high, black boots. 

“Do you think I could add these to my collection?” Called Captain Korra Saint, (Saint was bit of an ironic dubbing but not her choice). 

She smiled woofishly at the guards as she hung out her hands in shackles.

“It’s just, I like the weight of them and I’ve been thinking of changing from all gold to silver” she gestured her to her cleavage, covered in shining gold chains. She shook her short braided bob out of her eyes as her blue bandana and pirates hat came loose. 

The two guards on either side of Korra, in their red coats and white powder wigs that smelt of horse manure said nothing, only tugged her up the quartz steps and through the ornate front doors, into the manor. 

The warmth of the estate was a juxtaposition to the frigid outdoors and the smell of sea salt was gone to be replaced with something vaguely musty. Korra immediately regretted venturing out in her dark blue brocade corset and white ruffled top, the heat brushed her dark, caramel skin. As the guards rustled her into the dining room, the two fires at either end caused some uncomfortable heat that was trapped in her dark blue, long coat, cinched at her waist and flaring out around her white pants and long boots. Korra arrived to the town on a borrowed ship after she had cashed in a favour from a friend, she was meant to be off to London to see her crew. Needless to say one too many drinks at the ‘Mermaids Tavern’ had done her in, and the black bag over her head and the shackles had come as an awful surprise. 

Never mind, thought Korra as her blue eyes glinted, she could feel the long dagger she kept with her in her right boot. As soon as I find out what these men are up to they’re as good as dead. 

The long dining hall was empty safe for the towers of food that glittered on the table, a leg of glazed ham glinted, covered in pineapples and cherries. Pastries and fruit alternated the long table. Korra’s stomach growled as she was shoved into the center chair of the table, it’s oak carvings clamped against Korra’s wrists to prevent her escape. Korra kept her teeth gritted and head down, only raising it to glance around the room after the sounds of the guards footsteps in their tight, stuffy pants had left, shutting and locking the doors behind them. 

Chandeliers hung from the high ceiling, portraits adorned the walls and the marble floor was sparse expect for a dining set. A mezzanine balcony overlooked the room and windows covered every wall where there were no paintings. 

Korra’s breath hitched as her stomach groaned. 

“Was the alcohol not filling enough?” She chastised, glancing at the table. 

Korra’s eyes peaked out from beneath her long eyelashes as she spied no one there. Grinning, she butt-shuffled chair forward to reach the table, dragging it to reach a cream-filled donut, her closest victim. Her feet has just grazed the tablecloth when the oak doors opened with a start. Quickly Korra kicked the patisserie into the air and it was impaled by a point on one of the chandeliers. A spot of cream dropped onto Korra’s face and her pink tongue darted out to collect it. As a fancily dressed man approached to address Korra he saw her grinning like a cat. 

“You are pirate Korra Saint?” he asked. 

“There’s a Captain in there somewhere” She winked. 

The man eyed her suspiciously as seven more guards entered the room. 

“Do you know who I am?” He tried again. 

“Have I threatened you before?” Korra tentatively asked, she’d run into a lot of those people before. 

“This is Bataar Beifong to you, savage” Spat out a guard, “Ruler of the Manor, Governor of this town and Father of Opal Beifong.” 

“Yes, Father of the woman you captured” Continued Bataar. 

Korra glances back up at one of the portraits, of course! She recognised a pixie-like features and short hair of her crew member, Opal. 

“Listen here, matey” Korra patronised, “Opal mentioned your ‘high and mighty’ nature when she ran away from this retched place to join my crew, I’ve never forced her to be anywhere for as long as she’s been aboard my ship.” She gritted her teeth, “And my crew takes care of her better than you ever did, her words.” 

“You bring her back to me. You good for nothing pirate!” Bataar seethed slamming is hand into the table, the glazed ham jolted but Korra remained perfectly unphased. 

“There’s a marriage deal I need her for,” continued Bataar, “The docks could be mine, I would give you safe stopping and passage whenever you and your crew visits. So long as she’s mine.” 

Korra smirked and considered telling the old man about Bolin, but she sobered when she realised she wouldn’t put anymore of her crew in danger. 

Korra leaned forward as much as her shackles would allow. she looked in her peripherals and saw the two guards on either side of her chair. 

“The only way you’ll get Opal, is if you drag her here in shackles...” She leaned back with a glint in her eye before saying, “And I will not let that happen” 

As quick as a tigger-finger she bent down and snatched the dagger in her right boot with her teeth, gripping firmly she whipped her head around and stabbed the guard to her right in the stomach. his blood fell from the end of her knife, a few metallic drops dripped onto her lips at the base of the dagger. In equal time she leaped to her feet and swung her chair to the left, knocking the second guard out cold. Korra’s destroyed the chair with her blunder leaving only the arm rests tied to her wrists by shackles. 

Bataar roared but even before he could stand more guards were rushing toward her. 

“Five against one.” She drawled, “now that’s just too easy.” 

She jumped onto the table and drew back her foot, kicked the prized ham straight into a guard’s noggin’, knocking him cold. Whistling as she went she pranced about the table, sending apples, oranges and macaroons flying at the guards. As one of them tried to lunge his sword into her ankle she parried with her dagger and shoved a long tray of cream filled donuts through his blade, he looked viciously at his kebab-sword before he fell to the floor under Captain Korra’s feet. 

Korra made a run for it, jumping onto the Beifong family portrait and ripping out Opals face as she went, tucking it into her jacket pocket. The last remaining guard called for help as he drew his sword and cut wildly above him at the painting. Korra dived for the highly strung chandeliers, hissing as the guard slashed her calf with his blade. She gained momentum and swung onto the next lighting fixture before vertically leaping onto the mezzanine, above the guards reach. 

The chandelier swung one last time as she leaped, and she spotted the donut she’d kicked up hanging right next to her. Korra plucked it up as she made it to the balcony, taking a bite in satisfaction before using the arm rests on her shackles to break the windows, over looking a bustling road. 

Her coat flew behind her in the salty wind and she was about to jump onto the cobblestones below when she felt a hand grab her by the collar. 

She spun around to face Bataar, he cast her a sheathed sword and grinned. 

“Ready to face me?” 

“Me, a reckless savage defeat you?” Korra theatrically fawned, she then composed herself quickly and got into stance, “I thought you’d never ask.”

They circled each other with baited breath. Bataar lunged in a stabbing motion, Korra parried and blocked her frame, before slashing at Bataars arm. She missed as Bataar swerved before driving his blade forward again, causing Korra to retreat and back towards the window. Her nimble stance provided an advantage, however, as she whipped around him sending him in her previous position, before blocking and weaving the hits and blows he swung her way. 

The sound of steel on steel echoed as Korra saw sweat drip down her opponent’s face. With one last parry she drove him forward again, before swirling his sword with her own, knocking it out of his hand and into the street below. 

Bataar immediately dropped on his knees, his hands clasped.

“P-P-Please don’t kill me, mercy your Grace!” He blubbered. Korra looked at him disdainfully. 

“Go join your sword.” She muttered before kicking his kneeling form out the shattered glass frame. 

He fell into the street as people crowded around in. Korra watched as he sat up in a dizzying fashion. 

“There!” He cried pointing to the window upstairs. “The savage pirate, don’t let her get away.” 

But Korra has already jumped from the window onto the roof of a carriage, wincing at her calf with the horses trotted down the road. 

“That’s Captain savage pirate to you!” She cried, laughing as she jumped over the tops of the carriages dodging the security that perused her. 

Korra spied an roomy, oranate, red carriage at the same time as she saw more guards weaving through the street. Hurriedly she leaned down from her position on its roof, opened the door, and slipped inside. 

The gas lighting revealed the shocked face of a young woman. She was the opposite of the pirates rugged, charming looks. Instead she held a classic and timeless beauty. Her large crinoline skirt was heaped with silky red fabric, drawn impossibly tight at her waist with a low cut corset. Her creamy white skin heaved under her curving form and her three-quarter red sleeves were capped with white ruffle. 

Korra saw that instead of those ridiculous white wigs everyone wore, the woman’s was black and sleek like midnight ocean, and piled in curls atop her head. Pieces of inky blackness trailed down to her face, framing a beauty spot on her upper lip and cherry-coloured cupid’s bow quite well. The woman stared at Korra through her green eyes and long lashes. 

I do hope she’s not here to rob me... She pondered silently, she’s much too pretty to be a criminal. Then she caught the chains around the ruffians wrist, and were those... Arm rests? 

But Korra was already leaning closer, she felt captivated and lust drive her forward. The other woman held her ramrod posture in shock. Her cheeks were scarlett and her lips were parted in silent awe. The pirates eyes flutter shut and her last glance was the stranger’s pouted lips and hooded green eyes before... 

Slap. 

A red handprint marked Korra’s cheek, and she drew away indignantly. 

“What kind of woman do you take me for!” The beautiful woman snarled. 

She’s hot angry, thought Korra, in fact, she may be hotter like this, all flustered and red. 

Korra leant back in the carriage seats opposite the noblewoman and smirked. 

“The kind of woman who enjoys the company of other woman, at least enough for me to get that close to you.” 

The lady spluttered and huffed enough for Korra to know she was right. 

“I-I am no such woman!” The damsel rambled, “I am Lady Asami, engaged to Iron II of the British Isles, no one dares to talk to almost-royalty like tha-“ 

“Asami...” Trailed Korra with the name on her tongue. The girl stared at Korra and blushed murderously. 

The pirate stuck her hand out, “Captain Korra Saint of The Avatar ship and crew, the pleasure is all mine.” She took Lady Asami’s hand and kissed it lightly, smirking, “May I ask where this ride is headed?” 

Asami clutched her hand to her chest like Korra had broken it, scowling.

“Of course a pirate infiltrated my carriage.” She countered back, before answering, “London.” She huffed. 

“Perfect! I’ll hitch a ride with you.” Korra’s face lit up and Asami tried not to get distracted by the blue of her eyes. They were like tropic waters, a cool earnest blue with so much expression and movement it was breathtaking. 

Korra saw Asami’s downcast gaze and felt guilty. 

“Look, if you want me gone I’ll be off, I’m not evil to pretty girls,” She teased. 

Asami smiled faintly and glanced at Korra’s chains. 

“Well your clinking prison souvenirs are annoying me so let’s get them off.” 

Asami reached into a toolbox stashed under the seat of the jostling carriage and procured a large and weighty pair of what looked to be horse-shoe clippers. 

Korra scrambled to the back of her seat against the carriage wall, “We can leave them on, you don’t have to chop of my hand or anything!”

“Scared? Oh mighty Captain Korra?” She liked the name as it rolled off her tongue. 

“Scared?” Korra was scared of the giant metal clippers (but couldn’t let some Noblewoman know, her pirate reputation was on the line). “I always thought I’d want a peg-leg instead of an arm, but chop my left one off first, right’s my sword-swinging hand.” 

Korra squeezed her eyes shut only hear the click of the chain cutters and feel a heavy weight descending to the floor, soft, cool hands grazed her wrists. 

“There we go,” Asami clucked as Korra rubbed her wrists and hit her with a dazzling smile. 

“Why do you have all that mechanical stuff?” She questioned, gesturing to the toolbox. 

“I have a bit of a passion for engineering and mechanics,” Asami shrugged, “I brought them just in case my future husband approves of my tinkering.” Asami failed to mention that she had also brought her own tools in case he didn’t let her, and wouldn’t provide equipment. Not wanting to reveal her plans Asami downcast her face to disguise her small smile. 

Korra still seemed to catch it off Asami’s mood and beamed, “That’s awesome, we’re always looking for extra help on the ship.” 

“Sorry, I’m a bit preoccupied, not looking for jobs.” Asami dryly quipped with a rye expression. 

“Who taught you? Why does it drive you?”

Asami’s set forth a rare grin. 

“My Father used to be a clock-maker before he got into wartime engineering, turns out weapons proved more successful than pocket watches.”

Korra noticed the Asami’s body leaned closer to hers as they talked, Asami’s knees touching hers despite being on opposite seats. A small blush dusted her dark skin. Asami quickly noticed and cleared her throat, leaning back from the unusually flustered pirate. 

“Soon we had the proper funding that I could tinker around without wasting resources.”

“Was that why?” 

“Why what?” Asami watched Korra as she asked the question, her nose scrunched slightly, bandana slipping down her forehead. 

“Almost, my Father taught me everything I need to know, but I learnt to have the passion by myself.” Asami pondered about her chasteness in opening up to a pirate of all people. How, of all people, a woman dressed in nothing but a white ruffled top, corset and pants could make her reveal this. Maybe it was the way Korra had listened, something Asami wasn’t used to as a young woman. 

“The age of land discovery is over, don’t you think? Now with the Americas found. Also it seems every flora and fauna has been documented and given some latin dialect they call a name.” 

“So?” Korra implored.

“So it’s time to discover what’s in our brains.” Asami’s eyes glinted. 

“Mechanics, engineering, scientists Newton and Hooke have left so much to go off. I want to help build their foundation. So one day, humanity could invent something that doesn’t need horses to pull it, or something that could fly.” 

“You’d put me out of a job.” Chuckled Korra. 

Asami’s arms gestured excitedly as she talked, swinging and near missing the gas light multiple times. 

“A new age is upon us and I want to pioneer it, I want to become the founding father of engineering,” Asami thought back to Iron and spoke out a truth she had long realised, “Not of a country, machine’s legacies last longer.” 

Korra was just about love struck at the passion that graced the Noblewoman’s eyes. She blushed and cleared her throat. 

“That sounds amazing, if you love it that much surely the Prince Iron II will encourage it?” 

Korra’s lopsided smile flipped Asami’s stomach so she glanced away. 

“I don’t know how he’ll feel, it’ll be my first time meeting him on our wedding day.” 

Korra’s mouth dropped, “You’ve never even seen him?” 

“Well only from portraits our families exchanged, but I’m a bit nervous because we all know those painters do their work more romantically than realistically...” Asami chuckled forlornly. 

“You’re such an interesting woman, Asami” Korra spoke genuinely, cowering out of mentioning beautiful, “The Prince would be bummed off rum if he didn’t fall for you and give you whatever you wanted. But if you’re unhappy, you’ve got a whole pirate crew to bust you out!” 

Asami laughed heartily, Korra wanted to hear that sound forever, on the deck of her ship, on the beach, in the mornings- in the mornings? She blushed. 

“What’s your story, Captain Korra?” Asami pondered, eyeing Korra with a sly smirk and hooded eyes, “How does a bad woman like you end up in a good, proper lady’s carriage?” 

Korra chuckled and reclined very unlady-like against the carriage seats, “long story, I took a break from my crew and left my First Mate, Mako, in charge of the ship. I stayed on an island for a bit, taking a break, arm wrestling a bear.” 

“That sounds like false story telling.” 

“Yes, but I added it in because I really could if you put a bear in front of me and trained it to arm wrestle, and I wanted to impress you.” 

Asami blushed. 

“Can I continue?” 

“Please.” 

“Alright so I was on the beach and a ship passed, I saw my old friend, Kuvira on board. She told me about this looting mission that was open and if I wanted a shot at it, so I sent a bird out to my crew to meet me in London. She owed me a favour so she dropped me off at her next port stop. So, I was here on the coast heading to London.” 

“That’s it? what about the shackles and the guards?” Asami said, unimpressed. 

“Glad you asked, pretty lady” Korra winked.  
“So I was at the tavern getting sloshed-” 

“Typical pirate-“ 

“When all of a sudden these guards dragged me to this Manor, turns out the rich man’s daughter joined my crew a few years ago, wanted her back for marriage.”

“That’s horrible! Owning your daughter for her marriage prospects.” Asami bristled before thinking because that exactly what her own Father had done. She hadn’t wanted to leave her workshop. 

“Exactly, so i fought all seven guards and kicked her Father out into the street!” She mimed kicking her leg before wincing at the slash in her calf. 

Asami noticed, “Are you injured?” 

Korra paused and thought about the faint stinging in her calf, “Yes, but it’s just a-“ 

“No excuses!” Asami interrupted, “That was an amazing story but we need to take a look in case it’s infected” 

“No, it’s alright-“ 

But Asami has already ripped a red sash from her dress and was soaking it in alcohol from a box under her seat, Korra glanced at the bedding and food stashed under there as well. Seriously? Was this girl just gonna live in this carriage if her marriage didn’t turn out right? 

Asami shoved off Korra’s boots and rolled up her pant legs. 

“‘Sami, this isn’t how I pictured you undressing me.” Korra smirked. 

Asami replied by pouring what looked to be rum over Korra wound without any hesitation. Korra instinctively hissed and gripped Asami’s hair as she leaned down to clean Korra’s wound. 

“Not the way I pictured you with your hands in my hair.” Asami’s countered, before realising what she said and blushing violently. 

Korra leaned down so her hot breath was touching Asami’s earlobe as she worked in embarrassed silence.

“The right way can be arranged.” Korra smirked and tugged on Asami’s hair, the green eyed girl let out a hitched breath. 

The Noblewoman scrambled up after finishing the cleaning and Korra dutifully began to slip her boots back on. Suddenly, the carriage stopped to a halt, stern voices were heard outside. 

“Before exiting county boarders we need to search carriages.”

“But, Sir-“ The Conductor sputtered. 

“We’re not blaming you if we find her presence, Sir.” Said the guard, “Only that the pirate savage is sneaky, we’ve caught wind of her needing to be in London.” 

With the Conductor’s permission the guards began banging on the bottom of the carriage the and checking the roof. 

Asami’s eyes widened, mimicking Korra’s equally shocked expression, though Asami’s contracted time fear. 

“If the guards find you here with me, I’ll be claimed unfit to marry Prince Iron, I can’t harbour a fugitive!” Asami whispered. 

“And I’ll die Asami!” 

“Yes, that’s a contributing factor.” 

Voices got closer, “We’ll need to check the inside.” Then there was a knock at the door, “Madam?” 

Asami’s and Korra searched frantically around the carriage for refugee. Seeing only shallow places that could easily be seen, Asami looked down at her own, large skirt. 

“In my skirt.” Asami hissed, blushing. 

“Not quite how to pictured myself getting into your petticoats, my lady.” Korra said with a wink. 

“-Madam, we’re here to do a search on account for Captain Korra Saint.” 

“My skirt. Now.” Asami gritted out, Korra scrambled under the red fold of the large crinoline. 

“Come in,” Asami called sweetly.

The guards opened the doors and glanced around the carriage, Korra grinned as she found herself face to face with a final silk layer of petticoat. Korra knew well enough that it was usually too hot for women to wear breeches underneath. 

With a cheeky grin, Korra began to drag a strong, tanned finger across the top of the womans feet, over her heels and slide them under her final petticoat layer. 

Asami jolted from Korra’s touch and the guards snapped to look at her. 

“Are you well, Madam?” 

“Peachy” Asami stuttered. 

The men began looking under the seat closest to Asami. Korra grinned wickedly and crouched lower to bring her lips to the creamy skin of Asami’s calf, while dragging her hand up along the inside of her thigh. 

Shivers ran up Asami’s frame as her head lolled against the carriage seat. Asami felt her legs inch open as if on auto-pilot, not wide enough to cause suspicion, but enough to give Korra the hint. 

Suddenly, a rattling sound came from under the left seat. Korra stopping peppering kisses along Asami’s calves. 

The chains how could we forget, thought Asami. Her mind whirred. 

The guards held them up and looked at Asami expectingly.

“What are these? Who are they for and what is attached to them?” One guard menacingly spat, holding up the shackles and the arm rests.

“They’re chains.” Asami stuttered. 

The guards looked at each other before snarling at the Noblewomen. 

“We see, I also see a Beifong coat-of-arms on the oak of the wood, who did you get these from?” The guard held up the carved oak, shackles and repeated the question. 

With no answer from a trembling Asami, the guards inched closer. 

“Madam, we’ll need you to exit the carriage to conduct a search.” 

Ten, long seconds of silence ensued. “My husband and I stayed as guests at the Beifong Estate, for the long weekend.” 

The guards nodded at her suspiciously, “Madam, I understand, but this doesn’t explain the shackles. We need you to step out.” 

Asami’s heart lurched before blurting, “The Beifong oak attached to the chains were bed posts!” 

Korra’s brain short circuited, she imagined Asami in chains on her cabin bed on The Avatar. Hot and heavy breaths began to ghost Asami’s thighs. Her strong hands suddenly grasped Asami’s pale legs tightly. 

Asami gasped, “My husband and I couldn’t take them off this morning, so we had to cut off the bed posts before taking them off. We’ve paid for damages, of course!” 

The guards stared at her, both their faces red. They suddenly laughed nervously before gingerly placing them back down again. 

“You be on your way now, Madam.” Said one, the other seemed too speechless to talk. 

As the carriage rode off Korra began to laugh from under Asami’s skirt. Asami groaned in embarrassment and clutched her heart. Korra shuffled out from under the skirt and met Asami’s blushing gaze. 

“I can’t believe I said that!” 

“Feels good being bad, doesn’t it?” Korra smirked. 

Korra’s face glowed miraculously in the dim, gaslight, small freckles danced on her cheekbones. Asami could spot a small scar that ran along the girl’s strong jawline, the feminine curve of her cheeks so contrasted with the strength of bone structure. 

Muscles mellowed by curves, brawl mellowed by the a smugness that Asami found distinctly adorable. Asami should’ve realised with sooner but she was falling, hard. Korra had solidified her spot in Asami’s head, and the adorable smirk that was so cliché, paired with a line that made Asami think that no one else had ever seen her like this, that did it. 

“So good I’m about to do this.” 

Asami leaned forward hastily and closed the gap between them. 

Korra gasped and allowed Asami’s slick tongue to explore her mouth, her tan hands cupped Asami’s cheeks as her mind went into over drive. Korra grazed her hands over the girl’s throat as her other hand gripped Asami’s inky hair, the Noblewoman let out a whimper that went straight to a burn in Korra’s stomach. Asami leaned her head in closer as her lips settled over the pirates, removing Korra’s hat and bandana in the process. It was like gears had finally begun to turn in Asami’s brains, rusted cogs spurred to life and their kiss felt alive and heated. They broke apart and rested their heads together, breathing heavily. 

“This-“ Asami began, tugging at Korra’s dark blue coat, “Off.” 

Korra easily shrugged out of the coat, all while diving into for another taste of Asami’s lips, they tasted of vanilla and cherries with a burst of rum that appealed to Korra’s more pirate side. She tugged Asami’s head in to deepen the kiss, at the contact of her hair Asami let out a wanton moan and began to shakily fiddle with Korra’s corset ties. 

“Turn around.” Asami ordered softly and Korra kneeled at the foot of Asami with her back turned. 

Slowly and with more control Asami plucked at the corset ties until they came loose, she shrugged Korra out of the item until she was left in her ruffled white shirt. As Korra lifted it over her head Asami became distracted with the tattoos that flooded her vision. A bold tribal band signifying her native heritage wrapped around her strong biceps. Finally, on her back stamped a figure in the shape of a kite, bold swirling lines held its shape and its right and left edges matched Korra’s shoulder blades. 

“You’re going to tell me about your tattoos one day.” Asami finalised, Korra’s heart leapt at the prospect, the thought of seeing her again. 

Asami brought her face toward the two points of Korra’s back tattoo and kissed them softly, Korra breathed hard and her back muscles twitched under Asami’s mouth. Slowly, Asami began kissing up from from the shoulder blades until she found a point between Korra’s neck and shoulder. When she kissed the junction, Korra shivered, Asami bit down and Korra moaned, before turning around to kiss her hotly. 

Asami’s hands automatically jumped to Korra’s abdomen and felt abs, her muscles rippled and tightened under Asami’s touched and she forgot to breath. Her hands travelled upwards to meet Korra’s breasts and kneaded them in her hands, the tanned girl moaned into her mouth. She pinched the nipples of the tanned breasts before bending low and taking the right one into her mouth. 

“Spirits, ‘Sami!” 

Asami smiled at her beau swearing like a sailor, before sucking the brown nipple and swirling her tongue around the sensitive area of the tip of her chest. 

Korra groaned before tilting Asami’s head up to kiss her. Korra got up and straddled Asami’s lap throughout the kiss and reached behind Asami’s back, quickly trying to untangle her corset strings and dispose of her crinoline. 

“Rip it,” Asami gasped into her mouth.

She felt Korra’s lips smile against hers before taking both sides behind Asami’s back and tearing the ribbon bindings. Asami shoved down her heavy layered skirt to the carriage floor and was left in front of Korra in her silk white petticoat. 

Korra’s eyes roamed her her creamy skin, Asami attempted to cover herself, mostly out of nervousness but her hands were gripped and pinned above her head in Korra’s grasp.

“Korra,” Asami began, her head swam with lust. “I know I like women, probably more than I like men but I’ve-” She glanced at their bodies together and blushed. “I’ve never done this, what if I do something wrong?” 

The fire in Korra’s eyes sent bolts of heat into her stomach. 

“‘Sami, you couldn’t do anything wrong if you tried, i’ll talk you through it, okay?” 

Asami nodded. 

“But I am worried about your fiancée.” Korra smirked. 

“Well, the physicians will check to see if I’ve done anything an unmarried woman is not supposed to be doing, so no penetration?” Asami blushed crimson. 

Korra leaned forward again her lips against ear and their breasts touching with every breath. 

“We won’t need to do that, I can make you cum without using my hands, that’s a promise.” 

She couldn’t see Korra wink but felt when the tanned girl put her hips to hers and ground right over a place that made stars flash behind Asami’s eyelids. 

“Fuck, Korra!” But Korra had already taken off her boots, pants, and was playing with the waistband of Asami’s final petticoat. 

“Can I take this off?” 

“Spirits, yes.” 

Korra straddled a naked Asami and kissed her roughly, hands exploring her pale breasts while rocking her hips gently over Asami’s clit. The girls groaned and Asami instinctively thrust her hips up. Each grind was sending Asami’s head spinning. Kissing Korra fiercely, feeling her short, beaded hair brush her cheek, she arched her breasts into and cried wantonly against her lips. Korra let out a low growl and wrapped her legs around Asami’s waist to press harder. Their clits gyrated together making them both groan. The movement began to get faster.

Asami had never known this is what it could feel like, she had never even dared touch herself. All her life she was told it was a sin, but how on Earth could it be a sin if it felt so fucking good. She was told this is what her future husband would do, however, Asami couldn’t imagine anyone in the world making her feel as good as Korra was. Touching her breasts, toying with her rosy nipples, nipping at her neck, and feeling those forearms hold back her shoulders, muscles used for hauling ropes and tossing anchors. As the pirate cupped her face to kiss her, Asami couldn’t imagine anyone thrusting her hips as well as Korra, as fast as Korra. Asami begun to see to feel a pressure build in her lower regions, a white hot bliss began to form, she felt light headed. 

“Korra,” She gasped, moving her hips faster, seeking pressure. “Korra I’m-“ 

Korra seemed to know and reached between them to place her middle and ring finger against a bud on Asami’s cunt. She flexed her fingers to apply direct pressure while still grinding her hips.

“Cum for me, ‘Sami.” 

Instantly this tugging electricity had torn Asami from the inside out, she went rigid in awe then she writhed beneath Korra’s as she rode out waves of pleasure. Reaching out for a kiss in the blissful haze, Asami noticed that the girl now kneeled at her hips. 

“Do you want this, ‘Sami?” 

Asami nodded so hard she feel like a malfunctioning lever, opening her legs wider.

Korra placed a kiss on the inside of Asami’s thigh, Asami jerked her hips. Holding them down with a firm push, Korra’s eyes glazed over as she stared at Asami’s wet folds, her clits hood had lifted and was throbbing painfully, she looked like a cherry blossom. Korra then tentatively drew a long curve of her tongue over Asami’s heat and realised she tastes like cherries too. 

The pleasure was immeasurable. Asami gasped as Korra muttered into her pussy.

“God I’ve wanted to do this since I was stuck under your skirt.” 

Korra payed close attention to Asami as she kissed and licked her cunt. Asami whimpered when she kissed her vulva, she swore when her tongue grazed her hole, she moaned when Korra sucked her clit. She wanted to memorise every sound from the girl lying before her. Eventually she settled to dragging her tongue up Asami’s cunt before sucking on her clit and alternating, Asami let out a wail and gripped Korra’s hair, pulling her head deeper. 

“Feels.... So good, Korra... Don’t stop.” She panted, Korra wasn’t planning on it. 

Asami could feel her build up begin again, her panting breaths let Korra know, and she lifted her head to meet Asami’s green eyes. Asami, watched the blue eyed girl as her strong jawline edged her hole when she lifted her head. 

“I want to hear you saw I’m yours.” Korra’s throaty voice demanded as she stopped what she was doing and looked at Asami. 

Asami wanted so desperately to be, to leave on Korra’s ship with her crew and never come back. She knew the reality, however, they both did. But for tonight, she was Korra’s. 

“I’m yours, Korra,” breathed Asami, then she remembered Korra might not hear her. 

She repeated it louder, hearing Korra muttering ‘mine’ into her cunt, the hot breath sending sparks of pleasure into her clit. 

“I’m yours, no one else’s Korra,” Asami could feel her release coming, it felt so hot, so naughty to be this bad, denying her marriage. 

“Fuck, Iron could never make me feel like this, only you.” She promised.

Korra stiffened before moving her tongue faster against Asami who cried out again and again. 

Finally Korra grasped Asami’s clit in her mouth, sucked it, and she was gone.

Her whole body jolted and she felt she was in mid air, waves of pleasure crashed over her again and again as Korra’s tongue tasted the tangy cherries of Asami’s cum. 

When Asami’s blinding white bliss began to fade, she glanced up at Korra and nearly fainted.

She was grinning, her strong jaw glistened with Asami’s cum as licked her lips and brought her forearm to wipe it off. Before she could Asami kissed her and tasted her own tangy cherries. Korra thought it was just about the hottest thing she could do. 

“I want to please you,” Asami said, gazing into Korra’s icy, blue eyes. 

“Could you show me?” 

Korra’s pupils grew black and she sat down on the carriage seat and brought Asami close. 

“Your middle finger,” Korra began guiding Asami’s hand to her entrance, “put it in slowly, swirl your fingers and curl them at the end.” 

Asami nodded and did as she was told. Korra’s jaw went slack as Asami leaned over her and plunged into her entrance. She swore with earnest and gasped, her eyelids fluttering as Asami bent down to kiss her. Asami marvelled at how velvety and tight Korra felt as her walls clung around her fingers. 

Asami added in a second finger and Korra gave a low groan, she was spread out under Asami, rocking, her breasts bouncing with each thrust as she whimpered. Her abs were tight and strong against Asami’s hips as she straddled her. Asami tried curling and uncurling her fingers around Korra’s tight walls and saw Korra’s hips raise. Asami eyed the brown bud at the top of Korra’s cunt. I wonder, she thought, it had given her pleasure, She used her thumb to press against it as she pumped in and out of Korra’s heat.

The reaction was immediate, Korra moaned breathlessly and lowly said, “How have you not done this before?” 

Asami chuckled and picked up the pace, watched as Korra thrust her hips upwards to meet every stroke. Her breaths came out heavy and panting. She rode Asami’s fingers until her face contoured into a look of pure pleasure. 

“Asami, please. I think I’m gonna-“ 

Asami kissed her hard as she felt Korra’s thick walls tightened and pulsate. Then thick liquid pooled down her fingers and into palm of her hand. 

Korra lazily watched as Asami pulled out her fingers from her folds and licked them, popping them into her mouth and sucking up the juices. Korra’s taste was intoxicating, salty and sweet with a hint of sour which Asami could sample for the rest of her days. 

—

They lay on the carriage floor on top of Asami’s red skirt. Asami lay with her head on the tanned woman’s chest. They talked well into the early hours of the morning. 

They talked about Korra’s sea-faring adventures, fighting and finding treasure, how Korra befriended a dog the village thought was a blood-thirsty beast. 

“You called what people thought was a Yeti, Naga?” 

“You should’ve seen the fluff ball, just needed a pirates loving, tender care!” 

“Well, so do I, come closer.” 

In turn Asami talked about her Father. Explaining that she wanted to hate him, but realised that marrying Iron was the best thing he could do for her. 

They talked about their lack of family, Asami’s mother and Korra’s parents. 

“You need a pirate crew, Asami.” The Captain revealed, “They’re the closest thing to family I could ever hope for.” 

“You could join me?” 

“Korra, you know I can’t.” Asami downcast her eyes. “What will everyone think of me? My Father?”

Korra’s eyes slightly narrowed, “So you care about your reputation while being with a pirate?”

“I mean yes, Spirits, Korra, what else do I have control of these days?” 

“Your mind.” Korra’s eyes flared, “You can move your body, you’re choosing to sleep next to me, you’re choosing to deny yourself a chance of freedom if you wanted it.”

Asami decided to use that freedoms of movement to shrug out of Korra’s arms and turned her face away. She could’ve growled, (she’d never tried because that far too unladylike, but she would’ve). “The reality is I’ve known you a few hours, give or take. You can’t expect me to run off and repair a ship on the high seas with you for the rest of my life.” 

“And why not?” Korra all but shouted, “You haven’t even laid eyes on Prince Iron II yet, whose to say you’ll even find him attractive!” 

Hearing silence Korra’s temper got the better of her, she couldn’t quite bite back, “Run right back down your Daddy’s path, take to easy route.” 

Asami sniffled, which sobered Korra instantly, curse her temper! 

“Asami, I’m sorry I would never mean that.” Asami said nothing. 

“I don’t understand the pressure you must be under from everyone, and I can’t imagine how scared you must be about your future.” 

“What’s funny, is that it’s true.” Asami revelled in the truth she’d spoken. “I’m taking his path, our relationship together has always been dependant on that, I follow his blueprints, I had him his tools.” She’d calmed down now but tears still slowly carved with way into the hollow of her cheeks. 

Korra turned to wipe the away, Asami crawled back into Korra’s arms and breathed in her salt scent. 

“I’m sorry,” They said in synchronicity, giggling after their emotional fiasco. 

They both fell asleep amid some random conversation, Asami lying on Korra’s chest with their legs intertwined. Both Korra’s arms were wrapped tightly around Asami, and as the dawn approached they stayed together, both hoping that somehow they could remain that way. 

—

When Korra awoke Asami had slipped out of her arms and was dressing. It was just hitting dawn and Korra could already smell the smog of London from inside the carriage, she wished she was by the sea. 

They dressed in amicable silence. Laughing when Asami had to change her corset after she’d realised Korra had ripped hers. They made lighthearted conversation as they cuddled together, nearing the gates of London. Eventually, the carriage slowed enough for Korra to safely take her leave. 

Asami was staring at the ground as she thrust a bit of parchment into Korra’s hands. 

“My personal, new address.” Korra tilted Asami’s chin up with her fingers and saw tears in the girl’s emerald eyes, glittering like oiled, silver machinery. 

“Please, write.” Her voice cracked so she cleared her throat. “If you’re not too busy killing other pirates, I guess.” 

Korra smiled and brushed off the joke, “I will.” She promised. 

Asami didn’t answer, only stared at Korra. 

Korra’s bob of dark hair and braids, bejewelled and shining in the morning sun turned to her, her blue corset was back on over her white ruffled top, and she had stored the dagger safety back in her boot. Korra put on her bandana, pirates hat and blue overcoat. Before leaving she stormed back to Asami, cupping her face as she kissed her like the fierce morning rays. 

“Goodbye, Asami, you come visit me sometime!” 

Then Korra winked, opened the carriage door and jumped into the cobblestone streets of London, flying from the moving vessel. 

Asami smiled at the pirate girl. 

“Bye, Korra.” 

During her utterance of the phrase Asami was already pacing about, she had some thinking to do.

—

Korra was combing the streets, pacing the alleyways outside the taverns (common, unexplained, pirate meeting places). Korra was poking an unusually large wet sock, sitting behind the tavern, (that had turned out to be a rat), when she was found by Bolin and Opal. 

“Captain!” They cried, encircling her in a hug, “How was your trip?” 

“Eventful. How’s the ship, still in good condition after Mako and Bolin steered her?” Korra chuckled, but she didn’t bother to listen to the answer. She glanced out of the alleyway and into the busy crowds of London, hoping to see one last glance of a familiar face. 

Suddenly, a clatter horseshoes on cobblestone reverberated. A single horse clattered to a halt down the alley, a toolbox hung off the saddle’s sheath. 

Korra beamed. 

“Asami! I knew you’d make it.” 

The dark figure dismounted and unveiled her hood to reveal to Korra her favourite shade of red, the crinoline skirt had made it hard to ride, but not impossible, it certainly didn’t make it impossible to steal the horse from the carriage mid ride. Asami chuckled, then pulled the girl into a kiss. 

Bolin and Opal stood, shell shocked at the couples mouths and then the couples warm hug. 

Bolin and Opal cooed as they pulled apart, “Captain’s whipped!” Bolin grinned. 

Korra demonstrated a good punch on the man before turning to hear Opal.

“So, how’d you too meet?” 

“Your Father.” Korra muttered to Opal’s surprise. Asami nodded in confirmation. 

Korra pulled the torn portrait of the girl from her coat, “Opal, how serious are your Daddy issues?”


End file.
